Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a method for controlling the communication apparatus, and a program therefor.
Description of the Related Art
With the spread of wireless communications, there has been proposed a technique for implementing a wireless communication function in a portable terminal, such as a digital camera, and transmitting image files (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-152689). For example, in the case of file transmission using the conventional file transmitting service, a session is first generated and then file transmission is performed in the session. This method for image file transmission can be used for the transmission from a digital camera.
In a case where a method for generating a session in this way is employed, when specifying an additional file to be transmitted during file transmission processing, a new session May be generated aside from the session under the file transmission processing.